Qui-Gon's Little Lion
by ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Just a little fluff between Dooku and Qui-Gon. Cute little Padawan Qui recieves a gift from his master.


Jedi master Dooku circled at one of the large markets of Coruscant without any particular purpose. He just had a day off and he wanted to leave the Temple's too calm environment for a while. He wasn't the planet-city's biggest fan either but it would do for now.

Dooku also had a Padawan back at the Temple but he thought that little 10-year-old Qui-gon Jinn would manage without him for a few hours. The kid was a cute one, perhaps a bit hyperactive sometimes but Dooku didn't mind. As long as their apartment remained intact he was fine with Qui-gon and his friends playing in there.

The kid had a fairly wild imagination, and he was open and straightforward; sometimes too much so. Dooku had to admit that he didn't have any idea yet about how to teach Qui-gon to keep his mouth shut sometimes, or at least express his opinion in a more tactful way. A few weeks ago they were invited to a dinner on a diplomatic mission, and Qui-gon didn't make it a secret that he didn't like the food and the disturbing lack of sweets.

Dooku in fact enjoyed very much his Padawan's witty comments but he couldn't show it, of course. So he just told Qui-gon that they'd go find some sweets after the dinner, provided he'd keep quiet for the remaining time. The kid did so. Dooku was quite proud of his resilience.

As Dooku walked past a store which apparently sold toys and other stuff for children he saw a very cute plush lion sitting alone on one of the shelves. Later he couldn't tell what made him go into the store and get the lion – it was most likely the Force, working in its mysterious ways. Not much later after the purchase he headed back to the Temple; he didn't want to leave Qui-gon alone for too long. As his master, it was his responsibility to be available if the kid needed an adult.

When Dooku stepped into their shared apartment, the first thing he saw was Qui-gon, sitting on the floor and playing quietly with his few spaceship-models.

"All alone, brat?" Dooku asked, a bit surprised; Qui-gon was a pretty social kid, he was always with his friends if his master let him get away from his studies.

Qui-gon just shrugged and didn't answer; Dooku got the feeling that something was a bit off.

"Anything happened that I should know of?" He walked around his sitting Padawan and knelt before him so their eyes were almost on the same level. "Someone hurt you? You can tell me."

At first Dooku just wanted to see if he could deal with a Padawan, it was an interesting challenge for him but Qui-gon quickly found the way into his heart. He was cute, affectionate and he gave love without limits or boundaries. He loved his friends and the stray cats on the streets just the same way. For him, every life mattered. Dooku quickly found himself simply unable to resist the kid's charm.

Qui-gon shook his head as an answer and finally looked up at his master. He seemed a bit gloomy and tired but nothing indicated any serious problem. Still, something was off, Dooku felt it for sure. The fact that Qui-gon hasn't said a word yet was an obvious giveaway.

"Are you all right, little one? You're pale" he said as he stroked the kid's face.

It was a bit too warm; so Qui-gon was ill.

At the first signs of affection Qui-gon left his toys and snuggled into Dooku's arms, hugging his neck tight. They weren't master and Padawan for long enough yet for Qui-gon to initiate physical contact between them but he clearly craved it so Dooku tried to give it to him and made him feel safe enough to ask it by himself if he needed it. He didn't want Qui-gon to be afraid of asking what he needed, be it anything.

"Anything hurts, little one?" he asked as he picked Qui-gon up and headed toward his bed in the master bedroom.

"Head. Throat" came the answer in a painful voice; that explained the kid's strange silence.

"Holy sh..." Dooku began but bit off the end of the sentence quickly; he was with a child, after all. "I'll make you some tea, it'll help" he said instead and put Qui-gon down on his bed.

The kid crawled under the warm, thick blanket and pulled it tight around himself, hiding so deep beneath it that just his big midnight-blue eyes and his nose were visible. Dooku couldn't suppress a smile at this sight. His Padawan was indeed a cute one. Then he went to make the tea he promised.

"Drink it, slowly. It's hot" Dooku said when he sat down beside Qui-gon and offered him a cup of nicely smelling tea.

Qui-gon hesitated a little before he decided to accept the offer and came out under the blanket to drink the tea. That was the point where Dooku understood why the Force led him to that toy store. His Padawan was ill and he'd surely be happy if he had something to hug and keep with him as a company while he's recovering.

"I have something for you" he said as he reached into his robe for the lion. "I've met him in a store and he was very lonely and desperate to come with me."

Qui-gon was pretty confused, that much was obvious without him being able to talk. He didn't understand what was going on but was curious enough to crawl closer to Dooku to see what was in his robe.

"No, no, little one. Your tea first" Dooku stated sternly but his warm chocolate brown eyes were laughing.

Qui-gon finished his tea obediently but right after that he tried to find out again what was it that Dooku was hiding from him. Now his efforts were successful.

"Here, he's yours now" Dooku said as he gave Qui-gon the plush lion.

Qui-gon just held the toy for a while, stroking its soft mane, then hugged it tight and smiled brightly at his master. Dooku smiled back and was just happy that he bought the toy. For Qui-gon's smile, he'd have done so much more than buying him a plush toy.

 **The End**

3


End file.
